Truths and lies
by Kindred01
Summary: Harry is attacked by a group of blood hunters (vampires)
1. Chapter 1

**(not edited yet)**

They entered the house, the old man walked in behind the potion master as they stood in the hall way blood along the hall away objects turned over and pitchers knocked off the walls, the banister broken as if someone falling through them. The old man walked into the living room "Oh Merlin." He said, the dark hair man walked to the living room bodies covered the living, blood every where

" Vampire." The dark hair man said, getting a nodded from the older man

"There…" Dumbledore said as he rushes over to the sofa, stepping over the bodies of the horse face woman.

"Don't touch him Dumbledore!" The dark hair man said as he walked over the teen. Harry lay on his back his bruised hands placed his stomach his chest rising and falling slowly, there were bruises and cuts all over his skin and his wand lay on the floor neatly laid by his broken glasses and a small green orb

"Sanguinem venatores" The man said as he looked back at the pale teen, he saw two small puncher wounds on his neck and his eyes moved towards his blood covered lips and chin he frowned.

"Has the boy been infected?" The old man asked the dark hair man, Snape knelt down and pulled the teen's eyes lids open and looked into his eyes he then moved to the teen's lips and pulled the top ones up and saw the set of new canines forming, standing up and wiping his hands

"I would say so." He answered the old man

"Is there any way we can reveries it?"

"You know there's not." Snape told him as he looked at the white hair wizard.

Dumbledore sighed as he looked at the teen laying on the sofa as if he was a sleep "Get rid of him." The old man said, Snape turned his head quickly as he looked at him

"Get rid of him? Oooh I see now that potter is a dark creature he is no longer a beacon of light and you best idea is to get rid of him?" Snape sneered

"Look I can't have a dark creature so unstable running around my school, if hard enough with Remus. Everyone must think that Harry Potter was killed my Blood hunters, do it quickly before the muggle police get here." He said as he started to walk away. Snape just blinked in shocked

"You're leaving me here to do your dirty work!" Dumbledore just walked out the house and disappeared from the street leaving Snape alone looking at the teen.

He walked up to Harry and looked down at the boy, he picked up Harry's wand and waved his own disappearing the boy's magical items from the house he then bent down and slipped his hands under the small frame of Harry and scooped the boy up into his arms, he frowned at how light he was and then looked back at the two whales lain torn open that look like a feeding frenzy group feed, a frowned deepen on his face as apparated from the house with the boy.

Snape walked into the Dark Lord's Grand hall carrying the unconscious teen in his arms, the group of Death Eaters moved parted away from Severus as he walked up to the man on his little podium, The Dark hair man looked up at his Potion master walking up to him, his red eyes narrowed in onto Harry. He stood up and walked down to met Snape "Severus?"

"My lord Blood hunters attacked the boy inside his families' house his relative are dead."

"Has he been turned?"

"Oh his away to being turned my lord." Voldemort frowned and he looked back down at the teen

"And what of Dumbledore?" he asked

"He told me to get rid of him." The room become quiet as the two men looked at each other. Tom let out a long laugh that echoed the hall before he looked back at Snape

"This is perfect, oooh so perfect Severus take the boy to one of the bed chambers make sure you have blood supplements for him and get him some new clothes for goodness sakes can't have my Consort walking around like this." The Dark Lord said, the other Death Eaters were looking at each other "Do we know any vampires?" He asked Snape

"No not really." Snape to him

"Look into it." Voldemort said with a gleeful smile.

Harry lay in a large bed that made him look tiny on the bed; Severus looked down at him as he placed a try of blood supplements on the table by the bed he had already filled the cupboard for Harry filled to the brim of blood supplements and other potions for him to take. Turning around he jumped as he saw the teen standing in front of him "Harry?" He gasped the teen tilts his head and looks up at Snape "Harry?" Severus called to him softly.

Harry frowned up at him; his green eyes seem a brighter curse green his skin paler than before "Harry?"

"They come into the house Uncle Vernon let them in." He said softly, Snape watched Harry looked down at his hands "I heard them from up stairs then there was the screams, I…I pulled my wand out from under the floor boards." He said looking around as if he was not there "I fought the one, he grabbed." He touched his neck where the bruises were "He pushed me down the stairs."

"Harry."

"They kept yelling at me that I have to pay for what my father did to them." Said as he looked up into Snape's eyes

"What do you mean?" The potion master asked he was afraid to touch him a new born vampire is dangerous when they are first awake

"I asked them, they say I am your son, not James Potter." Snape froze to the spot …no… He thought "They made me watched as they killed my relatives…Oh god their screams." Pink tears started to run down his cheeks "Oh god make them STOP MAKE THE SCREAMS STOP…" he screams at Snape as he bangs his knuckles on his head "MAKE IT STOP PLEASE, I'M SORRY I'M SORRY!" Severus grabbed Harry's arms and pulled him close to his chest

"Harry its okay shhh, I got you I have you, your safe now!" He said as he felt the boy shake and sob in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry sat quietly; he was watching Tom who was talking with Snape. Harry notice how different Tom looked he gain his human form back tho his eyes were still like blood "Are you sure Severus?" Tom asked looking back at Harry

"Yes I am, Dumbledore obliviate my memory." Snape said looking at him, as he rubbed his eyes as he looked at him

"What were you doing making that kind of potion?" Voldemort asked and "And why hasn't it been put out in the shops?"

"Dumbldore must have taken my notes and I asked to work on it for someone."

"Lilly?" Tom said,

"Ummm no Lupin and Black." He said, Harry snapped his head up and looked at him

"T...They wanted children?" Harry asked

"Yeah they did" Snape nodded and looked at Harry who was looking at him; he walked over to the quiet teen and sat next to him.

"You see your Remus could have children because he was a wolf but every time they tried they miscarried, by the time Lilly was 3 months pregnant with you so I thought. Black came to me and told me how this last miscarriage Lupin was depressed and offered to pay me a small mountain of cash for whatever I wanted. "Harry frowned as Snape handed him s blood lolly to suck on to keep the vampire's strength up.

"What happen then?" The teen asked as he put the bright ruby red lolly into his mouth

" Things didn't go to plan, Remus , Sirius came to the house when I was going to give Remus the potion, I put it into the tea and somehow I ended up ended up drinking the potion thinking it was my drink of tea." Harry blinked at him

"So you were pregnant with me? Who's other DNA is in me." Harry asked softly, his voice like silk to Tom and he smiled and moved to a chair cross from Harry to watch him warp his tongue around his lolly pop

"I was, and it was Sirius." Snape said looking up, Harry looked at him "The potion was designed that it only needs one person drop of blood in the potion and the other person to drink it. I knew I couldn't keep you so once you were born I gave you to Sirius and Remus before Potter and Lilly went into hiding.

"Than what happen how did I end up with them and still with Remus and Sirius?" Harry asked looking at him

"I don't know I was Obliviate by Dumbledore."

"I know." Came a voice at the door.

Harry looked up to see Sirius standing at the door away "S...Sirius?" Harry gasped as he stood up, the dark hair man looked "Your…you're a live?" Harry gasped

"Uuuuha sort of." The man said smiling showing his fangs

"He's the vampire your got?" Snape asked Tom, the Dark Lord sat there with a smile on his face

"Well I had him in the dungeon for a while one I told him Harry was here he started behaving." Voldemort smiled as Harry warped his arms around the older vampire

"Oh my cub, I've missed you." He whispered into the young vampire's ears, Harry let out a shaky sob into his shoulder and he held onto him for dear life.

Sitting down Sirius pull Harry onto his lap and held him close to him letting the new born be comforted, Snape watched Black sit there with a clam look on his face "So tell us what you know?" Snape asked, Sirius looked up at him as he ran his fingers though Harry's jet black hair

"Lilly and James' son died don't know how but he did and Dumblearse came to us and asked us to hand our son over to him so our friends could have a child again. Remus wouldn't do it no matter how much he loved Lilly and James he couldn't do it, you were his pride of jolly even tho you were part Snape he loves you so much." He smiled down at Harry who was watching him from the corner of his eyes "So the old man stunned up and wiped our memories clean and took everything out the house that told us we had a son and gave you to Lilly and James."

"D...Didn't they think it was odd that you would give me to them?" Harry asked Sirius

"I don't really know what happen, whether he used a spell on them or Lilly was so distress about losing her son that her and James would do anything to have another child…I don't know cub all I know is the next thing I knew I was being locked up for what Peter did." Harry stayed quiet and rested against Sirius shoulders "Can I now have my mate brought here?" Sirius asked Voldemort

"Yes, I have Fenrir and Luicus getting him."

"How are you a vampire?" Harry suddenly asked "And did that make me half vampire before… them?"

Sirius smiled at Harry as he turned is head to check his neck at the wounds at the Blood hunters left "You my cub needs some pure blood to heal these wounds." He said as he touched his cheek "And to answer your questions the meals on the Black side of the family has always been vampire and when I asked Severus to make the potion form I asked him to remove my vampire gene so no you were not a vampire, we found that the wolf gene and the vampire gene didn't get on well together." Harry nods and turns to the Dark Lord

"And you what are you going to do to me?" He asked him, Tom looked at him and smiled at him

"Nothing my little vampire." He told him as he stood up "I do have plans for you but nothing bad…well on for Dumbledore."

Remus stood in number 4 privet drive, he looked down at the blood stains on the floor his eyes watering as he bent down to pick up Harry's glasses. He was told Harry was dead but his body had gone missing along with Snape who was left at house to clean up. He rubbed his eyes when he heard Fred and George walk into the living room "Very thing of his is gone a part from these, they were under the floor boards of his bed room." Fred said as he handed over to the wolf

"He hid them from his family." George said quietly, Remus nodded and looked behind the two teens, they both spun around to see Luicus stood there with a large man in tatted trousers

"Look what we have here just the wolf we're looking for and two spares." Luicus said

"What do you want?" Remus growled

"We have been asked to collect you." Luicus said, Fred and George stood there pointing with their wands in their hands

"Collect me?"

"Look we can do this easily you and your little pups can come with us nicely without any form of bodily harm or I can let Fenrir have some fun first." The blonde Death Eater said

"Boy's put your wand's down."

"What come on?" Fred growled at him

"Listen to you alpha pup." Fenrir growled at the red head closest to him, Remus growled at Fenrir and push twins behind him

"You don't speak to them." Wolf smirk at Remus as they left the house.


	3. Chapter 3

Remus and the twins were man handled into the house, there was growls and snarls as they were moved into a privet room of the manor. Harry stood quietly as he watched them being brought into the room "Harry!" Came the joint crying from the twins as they ran over to the teen who was by the fire place looking at them wide eye as they warped their arms around him and held nuzzling him. Remus looked at him in shock

"Harry?" He whispered as he walked closer to him

"Hi Remus." He shyly

"He smells different?" Fred said as he sniffed along his neck,

"He smells like… like…" George started to say

"Sirius?" they both said as they looked at the man behind Remus.

Remus spun around and looked at the man behind him, his amber eyes widen as he reached out to touch him to making sure he was real "Hey Moony." Sirius said, the wolf touched his cheek feeling the soft skin under hand fingers tips, tears welled up in his eye

"Padfoot." He whispered, Fred and George looked back at Harry

"Remus is going to hit him isn't he?" Fred asked

"Most likely." Harry answered the next moment there was a sound of skin hitting skin and a thud to the floor. Sirius was groaning on the floor holding a bloody nose

"God damn it Moony!"

Things were explained to Remus and Fred and George about what happen to Harry and how Dumbledore told Snape to kill him when Snape came into the room he looked at the blood down Sirius' chin "I see your Remus got you then?" he said he said

"Do shut it Snape." Sirius said "Just tell Remus about what Dumbledore said to you." The dark hair potion master looked at Harry who was nestled on the twins lap

"Once I told him that Harry was infected he told me to get rid of him because he is now a dark being he can no longer be the being of light." He said, Fred and George growled and tighten their arms around Harry

"How could he do such a thing, to Lilly and James son!" Sirius looked at the wolf and sighed

"Can you?" Sirius asked Snape, the dark hair man pulled out his wand and pointed it at Remus.

The twins jumped up and stood in front of Remus and snarled at Snape "Boy calm down, he's just removing a memory block from him." Remus stood up and put his hands on Fred and George shoulders that calmed down and stepped aside to let Snape remove the memory block. Remus screamed as he block was removed and they was oddly quiet before he fainted onto the sofa, Harry crawled up to him and touched his cheek

"Remus?" He whispered softly as he touched his cheek "What's happen?" He asked

"The memory block has been removed and now his brain had to re-heal." Snape said looking at Harry

"What do I call him, if you are my mum?" Harry asked looking up at both Sirius and Snape

"Well one you're not calling me mum, if you want to call the wolf mum then go ahead you will call me father if you must." Severus said

"Hang on a moment here Snape why should he call you father I'm his father here!" Sirius said, both the twins looked between Harry and the other three men

"I gave birth to him!" Snape hissed

"Then you should at least be called Papa!" Sirius growled at him.

Harry stood up and grabbed the twin's hands and pulled them out the room "What is going on Harry?" Fred asked him as they was pulled away

"They will be like that for hours it's best to let them get on with it." He said

"Raven is Snape, Sirius and Remus really your parents?" George asked as he held onto Harry's arm

"It's seems so." Harry said as they walked up the stairs and into his room. The teen closed the door and pulled out a blood lolly and closed his eyes knowing that the two wolves are watching him. The Vampire started to break down into tears.

The red heads moved over to him and knelt by his side "What's wrong?" Fred asked touching his arm as the young vampire hided his face into the other's twin's shoulder his pink tears staining George's shirt

"Raven?" George whispered

"How could he do this to me, he took me from my really family forced me into this hell I didn't want to fight I didn't want to be the golden boy I wanted people to love me for me." He sobbed

"Our Raven you have people who love you, we love you, Remus loves you, and Sirius and Snape. You have Snape the dungeon bat to love you." Fred said

"Yeah and Bill and Charlie love you to, they think your their cutest little brother ever." George said was he warped his arms around him.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry walked into Tom offices, the man himself ask to see him so Harry walks in and stood by the door. Tom looked up at the young vampire and smiled "Blood pop?" He asked him, Harry nodded and walked over to him as he held out the blood lolly, Harry took it and took a step back and looked at the Dark Lord "Relax I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to talk my little lamia."

"What?" The dark hair vampire asked

"It means vampire in Latin." He said, Harry frowned as he looked at him

"What do you want?" He asked

"Just to talk as you're no longer my enemy." He said as he walked closer to Harry.

The teen watched him moved closer to him as he sucked on his blood lolly, Harry frowned as the dark wizard circled around him "What do you want Tom?" He asked again eyes following him

"You know you are a very beautiful young man." Tom told him, Harry eyes narrowed as Tom moved closer behind him and breathed in his scent "And you smell wonderful."

"Don't touch me." Harry hissed as he moved towards the door, a frighten look crossed his face tilting his head he looked at the young vampire

"What did those vampires do to you?" He asked as he reached out and touched Harry's face

"I already told dad." He swallowed nervously

"I think you didn't tell him everything." Tom said, as he gently touched Harry's cheek, the teen looked away from the blood red eyes and looked at his bare feet

"They had a lot time before Dumbledore showed up, it seemed like they knew he was coming that day and they attack." Voldemort listen to Harry tell him what happen "I fought with them, I fell down the stairs when I for the one that pulled me out of the room. Then one of them has some fun with me." Harry broke down and started crying, Tom didn't touch him he just stayed close

"Did this vampire rape you?" He asked

"Yes." Came the snap reply "The they forced me to drink from my 'family'"

"Before you were a vampire?" Harry nodded

"We will find the Higher that sent them to you, my little lamia." He said touching his cheek again "Go and find your family.

Harry ran down the corridors and ran into Remus and Sirius room, he open the door and slammed it shut and ran for Remus "Cub?" Remus asked shock as he had his arms filled with a crying vampire

"Harry?" Sirius called softly to him and he touched his back "Harry what's wrong?" He asked, Harry shook his head and kept it against Remus

"Shhh cub I have you." Remus said rubbing his back "You can tell us when you're ready." Remus said nuzzling his neck to comfort him.

It was a while before Harry calmed down and feel a sleep in Remus arms, Sirius sat there watching his mate comfort their son "I wonder what upset him?" He asked

"He's been hurt a lot Pad foot." He said

"I know… I know, I think they did something else that he won't tell us." Remus looked at Sirius and nodded at him

"I know what you mean." He said as placed Harry onto the bed, the teen held onto him and wouldn't let go, so Remus laid down with him

"I will kill those blood suckers." He growled

"Sirius you're a blood sucker?" The wolf told him, the dark hair man stopped and looked at him

"I'm a good blood sucker." He said as he laid down having Harry between them.

Tom sat in an office with the vampire Higher sat across him "Tom this is a very early meting." He said, the Dark Lord looked at him before throwing a photo of Harry at the vampire

"Sanguinem venatores attacked him where he was living." He said, the vampire's eyes looked over the boy's picture his long finger nails scratched the photo of the boy's skin. Looking up at Tom he frowned

"Not my vampires, we would never get passed the wards." He said

"Well someone's blood hunters did and it wasn't a simple in a turn they made a mess, they ripped my soul out of him, raped him and forced him to drink those muggles blood before they turned him." The vampire's eyes widen as he leaned in as he licked his bottom lip

"There are rumours that a vampire lord had broken away from him his Higher along with some he managed to poison with this lies. It was said that he wasn't strong enough to kill his Higher." Tom frowned

"And."

"A wizard was looking for dark brings to help in the fight."

"And?" Tom asked thinking it was one of his

"It was a light wizard." Voldemort's eyes widen as he moved closer to him

"He's been trying offer things, but no vampire would take him up on his offer. But this lord might have, if the promise to become a Higher was important for this Lord."

"Are you saying that this light wizard told him to rape my Harry?"

"The rape would have been the vampire's idea."

"Why?" Tom growled at him

"If the boy is untouch the power he would have gotten from the purity of the boy would have made him a Higher." He said, Tom sat back in his chair and looked at the vampire in front of him and bite his lip

"Tell me is there any way you can find out if this rumour is true?"

"Yes."


	5. Chapter 5

The vampire teen over heard the Tom and the vampire talk and felt himself shiver, when the vampire went to leave he looked at Harry and bowed "My lord." He said as he walked passed him, the teen stood there watching him disappear out of sight. Tom walked out his office and stands behind him "He's a Higher, and bit like a king of his own clan." Harry looked around at him

"Why did he call me lord?" Harry asked

"Your head of your house Harry." Tom answered as he saw the teen frown

"I never thought of that. But that is not what he meant is it? Those green eyes looked up at him making Tom feel weak, he smiled knowing that the boy was using a vampire trick but didn't know about it.

"Your right but I think it had more to do with the fact your father is a Higher." Harry frowned

"I didn't know he's a higher?"

"Well he is but not with a clan he gave it up for your pap." Harry had a soft smile on his face

"Would you do something like that for me?" Harry asked him, Tom tilted his head and thought for a moment

"Depends what you would want me to give up for you?" Harry titled his head to mimic Tom's movements

"Would you give up killing?"

"No."

"Can you at least not kill muggles and muggle born, I know you a muggle born Tom and my friend she muggle born and she brilliant smarter than most pure blood." Harry said as he looked at Tom's chest.

Dumbledore stood in the forbidden forest waiting for his guest to arrive; it was 10 after midnight when the vampire appeared "Where have you been?" Dumbledore snapped!"

"I was cleaning house." The vampire smiled as he walked forward towards him "Well your plan worked." He smirked

"No No it didn't you fool, your were meant to make it look like a blood hunter attack and Harry was meant to stay human!" the wizards snarled, the vampire smirked as he flipped his back hair over his shoulders

"Well I think it worked out for the better any way did it not, or did you not like that your star now I improved him." He smirked

"All you had to do was remove Voldemort's soul!" Dumbledore pointed his wand at the vampire

"It's too late for that Albus."


End file.
